


The only hope for me is you.

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Mostly about Clexa but also Linctavia, Multi, Some smut involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is a big fan of My Chemical Romance so when they make a comeback and start touring again Clarke goes with her to the concert. Waiting in line they meet Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, we’ll leave in the morning. I’ll pick you up at 9, is that alright?” Octavia asked.  
“Are you sure we have to be there that early? The concert starts at 8 p.m.” Clarke replied.  
“Well, if you want to stand at the front you have to get there early. Just bring some food, you have to eat enough, you don’t want to pass out and miss the concert! I’ll bring cards and other stuff so we won’t get bored. Oh, you might also want to bring an umbrella! There’s a chance it’ll rain tomorrow and waiting in the rain really sucks.”  
“Alright, I’ll put it in my back! See you tomorrow!”  
“Bye! See you tomorrow!”

Octavia drove off. She had been so exited when some band made a comeback. When the tour was announced she wanted to go really bad, but no one else wanted to come with her. Bellamy was too busy studying history and Monty and Jasper didn’t have the money since they spend it all on a drone. Clarke had felt bad for Octavia so she said she’d go with her, only she hadn’t realized that going to a concert with Octavia meant leaving home so early on a Saturday. Well, it’d be fun though, she just needed a lot of coffee before leaving. Octavia was great, but she was always filled with energy, even in the morning. The only time she isn’t like that is when she’s hung over.

  
Clarke went inside, already getting some stuff for tomorrow. She already went grocery shopping so she had enough food to last the day. She’d also need some blankets they could sit on and a lot of water, Octavia had the tickets so she didn’t have to worry about that. She quickly threw an umbrella in her back as well, remembering what Octavia had said about the rain.

Clarke had listened to a few songs of the band they were going to see, but she didn’t have enough time to really get to know them. She listens to music when she has to do schoolwork or when she paints, but she usually listens to deep house of classical music, it helps her focus. Whenever Clarke tries to listen to something else while doing those things, she gets distracted by the lyrics.

 _I should probably listen to some songs again, I don’t know any of the lyrics and I don’t want to look like a fool tomorrow._ Clarke thought. _Damn it, what were they called again? It sounded a bit science-y... Where is that note I wrote it on?_ She searched between the stacks of paper on her table. Oh there it was! My Chemical Romance, she knew it was a bit science-y! Clarke opened Spotify and put the band on shuffle. The first song that came up was called ‘Welcome To The Black Parade’.  
After a wile of listening to My Chemical Romance, Clarke got a text from Octavia.

“Aaaah, I’m so excited about tomorrow!” it said. Clarke smiled, she liked seeing her friends happy and excited like that, it gave her energy.  
“I’m also really exited! You packed your bag?”  
“Yeah of course I did! I’m gonna go and try to get some sleep now, I don’t want to fall asleep behind the wheel tomorrow. Goodnight!”  
“Alright, goodnight!”

 _Huh? Octavia is already going to bed?_ Clarke looked at the time. _Oh shit! It’s already midnight and I haven’t had dinner yet!_ Clarke quickly heated up some left over spaghetti from yesterday, ate it and went to bed. She set her alarm at 8 a.m. so she had some time to get ready before Octavia came. Usually Clarke tried to get 8 hours of sleep, but she wouldn’t be able to do so tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***_ Clarkes alarm went off. Damn, she hated that sound. Quickly she hit the snooze button, Clarke knew she shouldn’t do that because it would only make her even more tired, but she couldn’t help herself.  
_***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***_ _goddamnit_. This time Clarke turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She quickly went downstairs to make some coffee. In the meantime she jumped into the shower, the coffee would still be hot by the time she’d be done.

Ten minutes later Clarke was showered and dressed. She still had half an hour before Octavia came, so she had more than enough time for breakfast and the coffee she longed for. She grabbed cornflakes and put some in a bowl together with some milk, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down, still not entirely awake. She ate and drank while reading the morning paper. Before she knew it Octavia was at her door. Fifteen minutes early.

“Hey Clarke! Are you exited? I’m exited! I know I’m a bit early, but I just couldn’t wait anymore. I’ve been wanting to see them live ever since I first heard them, but of course I was too late about finding out about them and they already split up.”  
Octavia went on talking about My Chemical Romance while Clarke dozed off a bit, occasionally saying a few words to encourage Octavia to talk. After finishing her coffee Clarke was ready to go.  
“You’ve got the tickets?” She asked  
“Of course I do! You got enough food?”  
“Yup”  
“Let’s go then!” Octavia said while walking towards the door.

During the drive Octavia mostly talked while Clarke was still waking up a bit, coffee helped, but not that much. When they got close to the concert hall Octavia parked her car, it was only a five minute walk towards the entrance. It was barely half past 10, but there were already a few people there, more diehard fans like Octavia who wanted to have good spots during the concert.

Octavia and Clarke walked towards the end of the row, Clarke laid out the blankets so they could sit on it. She saw a few other people who also brought blankets, some of them where playing cards, others where talking and drinking, there was also a girl nearby who was sitting alone. She was sitting on the bare ground and only had a small bag with her. She’s hot! Clarke thought. The girl had heavy eyeliner and looked like she could kill a man with her bare hands, she sat up straight with a look of self-confidence in her eyes.  
When Clarke looked away from the stranger, she saw Octavia smirking at her.  
“I knew you’d like it here.” Octavia teased.  
“Oh shut up, it’s too soon after Finn.” Clarke replied, she could feel her face turn red. Luckily Octavia dropped the issue. Finn used to be her boyfriend for a while, but it didn’t work out. Clarke and Finn did really love each other, but they spend more time fighting than actually having fun. They both realized that their relationship didn’t work out very well. That was now almost two months ago, a few weeks back Finn dropped out of college and moved away. They hadn’t really talk since then. Clarke tried texting him about why he dropped out, but he didn’t reply, so after a while she gave up trying. Maybe he got a new number and he didn’t give it to her or something like that. All she knew is that it was over and she probably wouldn’t see him again. She just had to deal with it and move on, but she wasn’t ready to move on just yet. That girl was really hot though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter pretty fast after the first one, I'm working on the next one as well.  
> I'm not an experienced writer, so if you have any feedback I can work with, please share it.  
> I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Clarke and Octavia were still at their post in line, they’d just eaten their lunch. It had become a lot busier, they couldn’t see the end of the line anymore.

“It’s because this is their first concert in a long while, everybody wants to have a good view so many people come early.”

Clarke had to admit that Octavia had been right about having to leave early. She would have liked to sleep for a bit longer, but now she saw how crowded it had become she was glad. If they would’ve gotten here later, they would have been way back in the row and they probably wouldn’t see a thing of the show. Also Clarke wouldn’t have be able to secretly glance at the hot girl in front of them. The girl had just eaten her lunch as well, a few sandwiches she took from her bag. She didn’t really do anything, just sit on the ground and stare at nothing. Once every few minutes she’d look around a bit, not like she was looking for someone, just looking at the people around her, observing. Clarke caught her eye a few times, but every time that happened Clarke looked away, embarrassed about getting caught staring. Octavia noticed all of this happening, every time she’d smirk at Clarke and raise an eyebrow at her, making Clarke even more embarrassed.

  
“You want to play a card game again? I’m sure I’ll win this time!” Clarke suggested.  
“Yeah sure, but I don’t think you’ll win if you keep getting distracted by that girl over there.” Octavia teased. “You know, you really have a chance there! She keeps on looking at you, even when you look away like the embarrassed little cutie you are.”  
Clarke looked down to the blanket they were sitting on, her cheeks turning red. “I uhmm… I don’t… Does she really?” she stuttered, looking up slowly to look at Octavia.  
“Yeah, she does. She has this crazy intense look too, like she’s trying to make you look back on willpower alone. I’m guessing she’s really into you Clarke! You should go to her!” Clarkes look turned with fright.  
“But I came here with you, I wouldn’t leave you alone.”  
“Clarke, you’re making up excuses. You know I’d be fine on my own. And otherwise you could ask her to join us, she doesn’t seem to have anyone with her. But if you don’t want to you don’t have to!”  
“I don’t really know… Let’s just play cards for now, we still have time.”  
Octavia nodded and started dealing the cards.

 

A few games later the sky started to turn dark with rain clouds.  
“I think it’s time for the umbrellas...” Clarke mentioned while opening her bag, searching for her umbrella.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” Octavia replied, grabbing her own umbrella. “I brought two just to be sure.”  
The two umbrellas together could’ve keep Clarke, Octavia, their stuff and most of the blanket they were sitting on protected from the rain. Octavia pulled out her second umbrella and positioned the three in a way all of the blanket stayed dry. There was more than enough space for them to stay.

Clarke noticed that the hot girl didn’t move. Maybe she didn’t bring an umbrella. Clarke thought.  
“You could ask her to join us.” Octavia suggested, following Clarkes gaze.  
Clarke took a moment to think about it. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to make the first move since she didn’t really think she was ready for a possible new romantic relation.   
_I’m thinking way too far ahead, I haven’t even talked to this girl yet and I’m already thinking about a possible relationship! Maybe I should just ask her to sit with us, we have enough space and it would be kinda mean to leave her out in the rain while we have room for her, only because I can’t keep my head clear._

“Yeah, I think I can do that. Are you alright with that?”  
“I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t”  
That’s a good point. Clarke thought, looking at the girl again.  
Her eyeliner was smudged, making it look a bit like war paint. She looked a bit annoyed and held her bag above her head, attempting to stay at least a bit dry.

Clarke took one of the umbrellas and walked confidently towards the girl. She didn’t feel confident at all, but she knew how she could make it look like she was.

“Hey, I’m Clarke.” she started. The girl turned her face towards Clarke, looking at her with eyes which Clarke was pretty sure could stare right into her soul. Those eyes startled Clarke a bit, but she wouldn’t let them put her of her mission. “If you want, you can join my friend and me. We have an extra umbrella, so you would be out of the rain.” Clarke continued.  
“That’d be great! I’m Lexa by the way.” the girl responded, the corners of her lips went up in a tiny smile.  
Clarke held her umbrella above Lexa while she grabbed her bag. “Nice to meet you, Lexa.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke had always known she liked boys, it took her a bit longer to realize she liked girls too. She could’ve realized it sooner, but she hadn’t really thought about it before. Clarke didn’t think it was that important. Now that she did know, it made her feel free. She could be honest about how she felt without wondering why she felt like that. Whenever she saw a girl who she though was attractive, she didn’t have to ask herself if she just noticed that said girl was attractive or if she actually felt attracted to her. Having to do that over and over again had tired her more than she’d realized. She felt much better now she could be true to herself. Clarke had Octavia to thank for this, since she was the main reason Clarke realized she was bisexual.

It happened the summer before Clarke and Finn got together. Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn, Jasper and Monty went camping together. They went on a hike to explore the forest around them, Bellamy stayed near the tents to control the fire they made. It took a long time to get the fire going so they didn’t want it to die out, but they also didn’t want to burn down the forest. Someone had to stay put to keep an eye on it. Bellamy had offered, he was pretty good with fire control. The rest of them left, promising they wouldn’t be long.  
It didn’t take long for Octavia to discover a river she wanted to swim in. Quickly she pulled off her pants. Clarke and the guys froze for a second, staring at Octavia who looked hotter than ever. The sunlight was shining through the trees, lighting up Octavia’s curves. Clarke knew she shouldn’t be staring at her friend like that, but she couldn’t help it. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest, her breathing fastening as well. The moment Octavia jumped in the river Clarke knew there was no way she was straight.  
Of course Clarke didn’t act on what she’d felt for Octavia that day. She was just a friend, a smoking hot friend, but a friend. Clarke never told Octavia how she realized she was bisexual, she was a bit embarrassed about what happened. She did let Octavia and the rest know about her sexuality, not because she felt like it was important, but because she thought honesty was really important. It really played out great though, if Octavia hadn’t known about it she never would’ve encouraged Clarke to go to Lexa.

 

Lexa spent the rest of the time waiting with Clarke and Octavia, even after the rain stopped. Octavia and Lexa talked about their mutual love for My Chemical Romance, Clarke stopped listening after a while and just looked at Lexa. More specifically, at her eyes. Lexa’s eyes were like beautiful. When she talked about the band, Clarke could see the passion bursting out of those eyes. Here eyeliner was still smudged from the rain, but that didn’t matter. If anything, it make her eyes even more intense.

Suddenly both Octavia and Lexa turned to Clarke like they were expecting an answer. _Shit, what did I miss? I have to stop daydreaming like this._  
“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked Lexa, quickly glancing over at Octavia who, naturally, realized why Clarke had missed the question. She was smirking at her. Clarke could feel her cheeks turn red and her heartbeat grow faster, but tried her best to keep her mind clear.  
“I asked you what you think of the band.” Lexa informed Clarke.  
“Oh, I didn’t really know them before Octavia asked me to come with her. I have listened to their songs, and they are really good! I probably don’t know the lyrics as well as you two do, but I really like them!”  
While Lexa and Clarke talked a bit more about My Chemical Romance, their favourite songs and other music they like, Octavia started searching for something in her bag. After a short time she took out a little mirror and some make-up removal wipes and handed them to Lexa.  
“Here, the rain screwed up your make-up a bit. Did you bring eyeliner with you so you can redo it?”  
“Oh shit!” Lexa said, looking in the mirror. “Yeah, I did bring it. Thank you.”  
“No problem!”  
Lexa started removing her eyeliner with the wipes she got form Octavia. With the make-up gone, her face looked softer. _Damn it, she isn’t just really hot, but also really cute._ Clarke hoped Octavia was right about her having a chance with this girl because she could already feel herself falling for Lexa.

 

Not long after Lexa fixed her make-up, the doors opened. Quickly they grabbed all of their stuff and walked inside. There was only one row of people between them and the stage. Clarke noticed Lexa showed a small smile, so small Clarke nearly didn’t notice, but it was there.  
“I’m going to get something to drink. You two want something? It’s on me!” Octavia offered.  
Clarke knew Octavia was only doing this to give her and Lexa some time alone, they’d brought enough to drink so there was no way Octavia was thirsty. _Maybe if I play along Lexa won’t notice Octavia’s motive._ “Yeah, thanks! A coke for me please.”  
“Anything for you?” Octavia tuned to Lexa  
“No thank you, I’ve had enough to drink while waiting. Thanks for the offer though!”  
“Alright!” Octavia turned around and walked away.

Right when Clarke desperately tried to think of a topic to talk about, a gigantic, rough-looking guy bumped into her, trying to get past for an even better view.  
“Hey, watch it!” Clarke yelled irritated. It didn’t really bother her that he bumped into her, she could take it, but the guy was really rude and Clarke hated people getting away with being rude.  
The guy turned around, looking really angry and intimidating. Clarke wasn’t just going to let this pas, so she straightened her back, getting ready for a confrontation. Before either the guy or Clarke could say a thing, Lexa jumped in between them. Clarke couldn’t see her face, but the guys face said enough. He looked scared of the girl, even though she didn’t even reach the height of his shoulder.  
“You should walk away right now.” Lexa stated, her voice harsh and filled with anger.  
The guy murmured something which sounded like “Fuck you” and walked away.

“I’m sorry about that Clarke.” _Fuck, she sounds so hot saying my name._ “Some people just don’t know how to act during concerts.”  
Clarke smiled at Lexa. “It’s alright, thank you for helping me out!” The corners of Lexa’s lips turned up in the same tiny smile as before. Right as Lexa was about to say something, another huge guy came towards them. Only this guy looked friendly and a bit concerned about them.  
“Hey, I saw what happened. Are you two alright?”  
“Yeah, we’re fine, thanks for asking!” Clarke replied. The guy was tanned and pretty muscled, exactly the kind of guy Octavia would go for. Considering that he came to ask if they were alright made clear that he was also kind-hearted, which made him a perfect match for Octavia. _I have to make sure he stays here, Octavia has to meet him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind comments and the kudos! I really appreciate it! Things like that keep me motivated to write another chapter, haha


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke kept the guy talking until Octavia retuned. While she was paying attention to the guy, she could see Lexa’s face hardening from the corner of her eye. _Awwh, that poor girl is jealous._  
“Hey I’m back! Here’s your drink Clarke.“ Octavia glanced over to the guy, Clarke could see from the look on her face that she was right to keep him near.  
“Thanks! Octavia, this is…” _Shit, I don’t know his name._ “Sorry, I haven’t asked your name yet.”  
“I’m Lincoln. Yeah I know, my parents had a thing for presidents.”  
Octavia laughed “I like it, it is a cool name! It suits you.”  
Lincoln turned fully towards Octavia and stared a conversation, giving Clarke the opportunity to turn to Lexa again.

“Sorry about that, I noticed he is exactly Octavia’s type so I had to make sure he’d stick around to meet her.” Clarke explained. She could see the softness in her face return. Lexa nodded understandingly and her subtle smile returned as well. Neither of them spoke. Clarke didn’t know how long it was, probably just a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. They stared into each other’s eyes. _Her eyes are beautiful._ The light brown-greenish eyes formed a great contrast with the dark eyeliner. Lexa’s look was so intense it was nearly impossible for Clarke to look away. It was like the gravity turned, pulling her towards Lexa. At the start of this day she was convinced she wasn’t over Finn yet, now she knew that she was. Clarke was ready and Lexa was the one she wanted to be ready for.  
Slowly she started to reduce the distance between them, giving Lexa enough time to pull away if she wanted to. When there was only a few inches between their lips, the lights chanced as a sign the concert was about to start and the crowd started cheering. Lexa quickly turned her face towards the stage to see what was going on, Clarke lingered for a second longer, wanting to feel Lexa’s breath on her skin, but eventually turned to the stage as well. _Why couldn’t they have started a few seconds later?_

The band members came on stage while the stage lights were still off, the only reason Clarke saw them was because she was so close. The face of a woman appeared on the screens, she started to count down from ten to zero, the crowd joining in. Clarke turned to see Octavia and Lincoln. They were also screaming along with the countdown. Octavia turned towards Clarke like she could feel her looking. Octavia smiled and mouthed “Thank you!” to Clarke, pointing towards Lincoln.  
Now that Clarke was sure her friend was alright, she could enjoy the start of the concert.

The countdown reached zero and a guitar started playing, drum joined in, stage lights turned on and the song begun. Clarke had listened to this song yesterday, but she didn’t know all of the lyrics. The song was called ‘Na Na Na’, so at least Clarke could sing along with the ‘Na Na Na Na Na Na’ parts.  
The atmosphere was amazing. Everybody immediately started dancing and singing along to the music. Clarke really had a lot of fun, she could sing along to more songs than she’d expected and being a part of this dancing and singing crowd gave her an enormous energy boost.

After a few songs she looked to Lexa, who looked like she was enjoying herself as much as Clarke was. She’d really lost herself to the music and was jumping around with a big smile on her face, much different from the nearly invisible smile Clarke had seen before. Seeing Lexa like this made Clarkes heart skip a beat.

The song had ended and a new one began, it started slowly. The singer softly sang ‘Remember me’ multiple times, increasing in volume every time he sang it. Lexa turned and saw Clarke staring at her. The song continued while they looked at each other like they did before the concert started. They got closer, Clarke slowed down right before Lexa’s face, giving her another chance to pull away. When she didn’t, Clarke closed the little distance between them, softly pushing her lips against Lexa’s. The chorus started playing.

  
_“If there’s a place that I could be,_

_Than I’d be another memory._

_Can I be the only hope for you?_

_Because you’re the only hope for me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the and is called "The Only Hope For Me Is You" from My Chemical Romance. I do not own rights to this song.
> 
> A kiss was requested and a kiss you'll get.  
> I'm planning on writing some smut eventually, but I haven't done that yet, so I'm kinda postponing that.  
> I will get there eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

After the make-out session, Clarke and Lexa enjoyed the rest of the show. They sang, danced and cheered together with the rest of the crowd. After the encore ended, the band left the stage and the big lights turned on. People started leaving the room.  
Clarke didn’t feel like leaving yet, she wanted to spend some more time with Lexa in this place of pure happiness. She took her to the middle of the room, most people were walking towards the doors at both sides of the room so they were away from the crowd.

 

“What were you planning on doing after the concert?” Clarke asked, finally being able to talk without having to scream.  
“I was hoping to catch the last train home.” Lexa looks at her watch. “But I only have ten minutes before it departs. It’s a five minute walk and Octavia has the key to our locker. There is no way I’m going to make it…”  
“You could come home with me if you want?” _Oh. My. God. What the hell is wrong with me? You don’t ask a girl to spend the night with you on the very day you met. What the fuck Clarke! I have to fix this._  
“Uhmm, I mean since you won’t catch your train… I didn’t mean… I could sleep on the couch if that’s…”  
Lexa interrupted Clarkes stuttering with a sweet kiss, pulling back after only a few seconds.

“I’d love to come with you, but you don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight.”  
“You mean…?”  
“Yes. If you want that as well.” _That went better than expected._  
Clarke could feel her heart racing and her breathing fastening. She came closer to Lexa while staring into her eyes, those damned eyes. The smell of post-concert sweat made Clarke fill with lust. After she came close enough, she pushed her lips on Lexa’s. Roughly sucking down on her bottom lip. Lexa let out a whimper, encouraging Clarke even more. She pushed Lexa against the rail separating them from the stage without breaking the kiss. Lexa’s hands reached to the rail, trying to keep herself standing. Clarkes hand found itself behind Lexa’s head, scraping her nails on her scalp and pulling her in even closer.

Suddenly Clarke heard someone clearing their throat behind her. “It looks like you two are having fun.” Octavia mentioned dryly.  
“Octavia!” Clarke quickly turned around, leaving Lexa breathless behind her.  
“Were is Lincoln?” _I hope everything went alright between them. She really deserves someone good._ Clarke hadn’t spent much time with him, but she had great knowledge of human nature. She knew Lincoln was a good person.  
“He’s getting our stuff. It’s really crowded so he offered to take care of that while I’d go look for you. We meet him at the exit doors.”  
“Alright, did you talk about what you’re going to do after the concert?”  
“Not really, but he did mention he walked here so he must live close. I’m thinking about suggesting I’d come home with him. Did you have any alcohol? Because If I’m going with him, you’re driving and I’m not letting you drive with alcohol in you system.”  
“I didn’t have any. Are you sure you’re alright with me driving your car? You never let Jasper drive it.” Octavia owns one of those old cars you always see on shows where people leave their car with some garage who fixes it and makes it look even cooler. _Octavia is practically in love with that thing._

“Would you let Jasper drive your car if you’d had one? I trust you to be more responsible than him. Remember that time we went go-karting and he took nearly everyone out when he crashed? Only you got past him, and that was because you were driving like a turtle. The chance that a spaceship falls down on my car is bigger than you crashing it.”  
Clarke nodded. She was always the most responsible of her friends, she was the one making sure everybody survived whatever it was they’d planned.  
“You mind if I go to the bathroom real quickly before we leave? I’ll meet you at the exit doors.” Lexa had finally recovered from Clarkes kiss.  
“Yeah sure, we’ll meet you there!” Octavia replied.

 

After checking if Lexa was outside hearing range, Octavia turned towards Clarke proudly.  
“Way to go Clarke! I though you said you weren’t ready yet.”  
“Yeah, I thought I wasn’t… But it turns out that I am. I actually kind of asked her to spend the night with me.”  
“What?!” Octavia exclaimed. “Damn Clarke, I’ve never seen this side of you. Asking a girl you just met to sleep with you, I never expected that!” Octavia laughed, looking really amused. “But to be fair, I never expected you to kiss someone like you were doing either. Fuck Clarke, you left that poor girl trembling till she walked away!”  
Clarke looked down to the floor a bit embarrassed. “Well, I don’t usually kiss someone like that when there are other people around. I guess I sort of forgot we weren’t alone…”  
Octavia widened her eyes in surprise. “You mean that’s how you usually kiss people when you’re alone?”  
“Finn is an idiot for letting you go that easily.” Octavia laughed. “One of my best friends is some sort of hot sex goddess and I didn’t even know it!”  
A few seconds ago Clarke didn’t think it was possible to be more embarrassed, apparently it was. “Shouldn’t we go and find Lincoln, he’s probably waiting.”  
“I know you’re only saying that to change the subject, but you’re right. Lincoln’s waiting.”


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was driving, it would be about one and a half hour before they’d be at Clarkes apartment. The whole time she had to be responsible and keep her eyes on the road, instead of looking at the girl next to her. She couldn’t crash this car, Octavia is practically in love with it. If Clarke would survive the crash, she sure as hell wouldn’t survive Octavia’s rage.

Clarke couldn’t help glancing at Lexa from the corner of her eye every once in a while, she noticed Lexa was shamelessly staring at her most of the time. Now that they were alone, Clarke felt nervous.

This morning she thought she’d just go to a concert with Octavia and they’d get back together. Now she left Octavia behind with a guy they met this very day and Clarke was driving home with a girl who they didn’t meet much sooner.  
She did trust Lincoln. When Octavia suggested she’d come home with him, he made sure that was really what she wanted and he hadn’t pressured her into it, even though Octavia was the one suggesting it.  
Clarke had driven them to Lincoln’s place and dropped them off, she knows where he lives if something goes wrong. It probably wouldn’t though, her knowledge of human nature had never failed her before. Whenever she and Octavia went out, Clarke kept an eye out to check the guys Octavia was talking with. There had been a few bad guys between them, but Clarke always picked them out before they could do something bad. Not that she needed to, Octavia could take care of herself. She’d kicked more than a few asses of rude guys who wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer and got physical.

 

Lexa broke the silence in the car.  
“Hey Clarke, why is the sky black?”  
_What? What kind of question is that?_ “Uhmm… Because it’s night?” _Where is she going with this?_  
“No, because all the blue is in your eyes.”  
Clarke looked at the girl beside her, Lexa had a satisfied grin on her face.  
Clarke started laughing. “Oh my god Lexa, are you serious right now?”  
Lexa let out a chuckle. _Damn that sounds cute._ “I just have a thing for bad pick-up lines.”  
“Well, I already asked you to spend the night with me, so you don’t really need pick-up lines.” Clarke laughed.  
“That’s true, but it made you laugh. If had a nickel for every time I meet someone with a laugh as lovely as yours, I’d have one nickel.”  
Laughter erupted from both the girls  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. That one is so terrible!”  
“What? You think you can do better?” Lexa teased.  
“Challenge excepted. Just let me think for a second.” _Oh damn it, I’m so terrible at this. I’m just going to say the first thing that comes to mind._  
“If beauty was measured in time, you’d be an eternity.”  
Lexa stayed silent for a moment. _Oh fuck I fucked up. It is way to cheesy. There is nothing funny about that line. Fuck me._  
“Clarke…” Lexa swallowed hard “That wasn’t a pick-up line. That was more like poetry.”  
“Yeah well… I’m sorry, I’m not that good at pick-up lines…”  
“Are you kidding me? If I wasn’t already in a car to your home I’d ask if I could come with you right now. Damn Clarke, you beat me at my own game.”

 

Clarke hated that she was driving and that she had to keep her eyes on the road. She wanted to look at Lexa and see the soft features of her face.  
When Clarke first saw her, she hadn’t noticed those, she was to distracted by Lexa’s proud and closed attitude. Now Lexa had opened herself up a bit and Clarke could see the softness in her face. If only she could look at it, and not just from the corner of her eyes. It was still an hour to her apartment, so she’d just have to wait a bit more.  
Lexa and Clarke talked in the remaining time about regular stuff. Music, friends, food, college. Lexa told about law school and how she had to learn not to let emotions get involved. Clarke about art school and how her mother hated it, wanting her to become a doctor. Before they knew it, the hour was over and they reached Clarkes apartment. Clarke parked the car and turned to Lexa.  
“Here it is. The place I call home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put Lexa with bad pick-up lines in this.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke opened the door for Lexa, letting her enter first. _What now?_ Clarke’d never done anything like this before. _Should I offer her a drink?_ Clarke closed the door behind her. She turned towards Lexa.

“Would you like something to dri...”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Lexa pushed her lips against Clarke's. _I guess not._ Lexa put her hands just below Clarke's butt, lifted her and roughly pinned her against the door. _Wow, she’s way stronger than she looks._ Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke’s neck and sucked down. Clarkes mind stopped working and her instinct fully took over.  
Clarke raised her hands to the back of Lexa’s head and grabbed her hair. She felt Lexa’s body pushing against her own, pushing her even harder against the door. Lexa removed one hands from below Clarke and let it slip under the girl’s shirt. She let her cold fingers slide over Clarke’s side, awakening every cell in her body.

“Bedroom.” Clarke managed to whisper in between her gasps. Lexa moved back a little, softly lowering Clarke’s feet to the floor. With her feet back on the ground, Clarke felt bolder. She roughly kissed Lexa, pushing her towards the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss she opened the door and pushed Lexa down on her bed.  
Clarke moved her mouth over Lexa’s strong jaw, pushing soft kisses on every inch skin she came across. She followed her jaw towards her neck where she softly bit down, getting a soft, rewarding moan from Lexa. Clarke smiled, realizing that Lexa liked it. She moved further down and bit hard on the skin just above Lexa’s clavicle, soothing the mark she left with soft kisses. Clarke felt Lexa’s breath fastening. She raised herself up while letting her hands slip below Lexa’s shirt. The other girl instinctively got up as well, letting Clarke remove her shirt. She threw the shirt in a corner, Clarkes following just seconds later.

Lexa looked down hungrily slowly letting her fingers follow the edge of Clarke’s bra towards the clasp. She skilfully removed the bra and threw it in the same directions as their shirts. She looked down at Clarke’s breasts and bit her bottom lip before meeting Clarke’s eyes again. Staring into them even more intense than she did before. Clarke felt the impact of this stare, her breath fastened and her heart felt like it would burst out of her ribcage. She couldn’t contain herself anymore and pulled Lexa in for another kiss.  
Lexa pushed Clarke down on the bed and lay down on top of her. She moved down on Clarke’s body, leaving soft kisses along the way until she reached the level of Clarke’s breasts. She moved her mouth towards her nipple, feeling it harden against her lips. Clarke couldn’t hold in a gasp when Lexa scraped her teeth over her nipple. She felt Lexa smirking against her skin. Taking advantage of the fact that Lexa was gloating about Clarkes moan, she flipped them over. Clarke clutched Lexa’s hips between her legs, rising above the girl who was now below her. Clarke was going to make sure that the girl who seemed so cold the first time she saw her would be the first to fully give into pleasure.

“It isn’t fair that you’re still sort of dressed.” Clarke mentioned playfully  
“So what are you going to do about it?” Clarke could now see the smirk she felt before.  
“Just wait and see.” She teased before diving down to kiss the bruise she left on Lexa before.

Clarke lifted Lexa’s shoulders so her hands could reach behind her back and detach her bra, quickly throwing it away. She pushed Lexa back down on the mattress, looking down to meet her eyes who were looking at her questioning, wondering what she was going to do next.  
Clarke smiled before kissing Lexa on the lips while letting her hands slowly following the side of Lexa’s body until they reached her pants. She quickly went down on the girl’s body while opening her fly and pulling down her pants, leaving only her panties. Clarke looked up to see Lexa’s eyes staring with need. She kissed the soft skin just above the edge and saw Lexa swallow hard.

“Please, Clarke…” Lexa begged. _Damn, she couldn’t have made that sound hotter if she tried._  
Clarke was inclined to give into the begging, but she wanted to make it last a bit longer, to tease Lexa even more. She let her face slide down and grabbed Lexa’s panties with her teeth and pulled down until the girl was completely naked, never breaking the eye contact. Clarke let her hands slide up the sides of Lexa’s thighs until she reached her hips. While softly following the structure of Lexa’s hip bone with her thumb, Clarke starting kissing the inside of her thigh, starting just above her knee and moving up slowly. She felt Lexa shivering below her, letting out soft whimpers while Clarke got closer to where she wanted her the most.  
Before giving Lexa what she wanted, Clarke looked up to meet her eyes one more time, wanting to see the longing nearly bursting out of them. Finally she gave into both of their needs and licked the full length of Lexa’s labia, ending at her clitoris. She slowly let her tongue circle around the nerve endings, winning moans from Lexa.  
Deciding to give her some more, Clarke pushed one of her fingers inside her. Lexa gasped and rose her hips, pulling in Clarke even more. Clarke added another finger and started thrusting, still stimulating her clitoris with her tongue. She accelerated pace, pushing Lexa over the edge. Lexa tightened around Clarkes fingers, screaming out her name. Clarke let her ride out her orgasm and pushed a small kiss on her lips.

“Oh my god, Clarke.” Lexa panted.  
Clarke chuckled softly before kissing her again.  
Before she knew it, Lexa’d caught her breath and turned them over, pinning Clarke down below her.

“My turn.” Lexa teased with a devilish grin, her eyes had turned darker than before.  
Quickly she removed both Clarke’s pants and underwear. Without any teasing she let her tongue lick Clarke’s clit, not giving her any time to prepare. Clarke gasped, encouraging Lexa. She pushed a finger inside her and started thrusting, rising to kiss Clarkes neck. Lexa added another finger while using her thumb to stimulate the nerves. With her other hand Lexa started massaging Clarke’s breast.

Clarke knew she was close to coming when Lexa bit down on her neck, pushing her over the edge. Clarke let her fingernails scratch Lexa’s back, it would leave scratches but Clarke couldn’t care less about that right now.

After riding out her orgasm, Clarke pulled Lexa closer.  
“This day turned out so much better than I ever could have imagined.” Clarke whispered.  
She threw a blanket over them and soon after them both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this. I've been really busy with school so I haven't had a lot of free time. Also this is my first time writing smut, so it was a bit more difficult for me to write.  
> I'm not sure if this is any good...


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of rumbling in her kitchen. Slowly she started to remember everything from yesterday. Realizing it must be Lexa making the sounds in her kitchen, Clarke rose. She put on underwear and an oversized shirt before stumbling through the bedroom door.

“Good morning.” Clarke yawned.  
“Clarke! I’m sorry if I woke you. You told me you weren’t a morning person, so I thought I’d make you some breakfast.” Lexa poured a cup of coffee, put one sugar cube and a spoon in it and handed it to Clarke.  
“Thanks” Clarke mumbled, still not fully awake.  
“Where do you keep pans? I meant to bake some eggs.”  
“Bottom cabinet on the right.” Clarke pointed nonchalant in the right direction.

They fell into a comfortable silence while Clarke drank her coffee and Lexa made breakfast. Clarke couldn’t keep herself from staring at Lexa. She’d put on here clothes from yesterday, with the exception of her pants, leaving her long legs bare. Whenever Lexa tried to reach something above her head, her shirt lifted to the point Clarke could just see the edge of Lexa’s underwear. Memories of the previous night flushed over Clarke, turning her cheeks red. _Stop it. I shouldn’t be thinking like this. I should just focus on coffee._

After emptying her cup of coffee, Clarke felt brisker. _How did Lexa even know how I drink my coffee? I told her about not being a morning person, but I don’t remember telling her that..._

“Here’s your breakfast.” Lexa said cheerfully while serving it to Clarke, breaking her line of thought.  
Together they ate and talked, mostly about the concert.

“Lexa, thank you for making breakfast, but may I ask a question?” Clarke started.  
“Yes?” Lexa replied confused.  
“How did you know how I drink my coffee?”  
Lexa’s face showed no emotions. “You must have mentioned it yesterday.”  
“No. No, I’m pretty sure I didn’t.” Clarke said suspiciously. She could see Lexa looking for an excuse. “Just tell me.” She could see Lexa’s facade dropping, she must have decided to trust her with whatever it was.  
“Alright, I didn’t know what kind of breakfast you like so I asked Octavia. She gave me her number yesterday.”  
Clarke could feel a soft smile appearing. _Awww, that’s actually pretty cute!_  
“How is Octavia? Did everything go well with her and Lincoln?”  
“Yes, she told me everything went great. You should probably call her to ask when you have to pick her up. I didn’t ask because I wouldn’t have been able to tell you without giving away that I spoke to her.”  
“Good idea, I’ll do that right now!”

Clarke went back in her bedroom and searched for her pants, she knew here phone would be in the pocket. _I hope there still is some power left, I took a lot of pictures yesterday... Aaah fuck, it died. I’m going to have to let it recharge for a while first._

Clarke walked back, Lexa’d already start tidying up after breakfast.  
“Lexa,” Clarke started “You mind staying here for a bit longer?” She explained the situation.  
“No problem! We could watch a movie.” Lexa proclaimed  
Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how happily Lexa looked. “Great idea.”

She turned on her laptop, opened her Netflix and connected the laptop to her TV.  
“My phone should be recharged enough for a call by now. You pick the movie, I’ll call Octavia.” Lexa nodded.

 

“Hey, how are you doing? You need me to pick you up anytime soon?”  
“Hey Clarke!“ Clarke heard someone cursing on the other side of the line.  
“Uhmm... Is everything alright?”  
“For me it is, for Lincoln; not so good. I’m kicking his ass. He’s shit at Mario Kart.”  
_“I still can’t believe you finished Rainbow Road without falling even once!”_ Clarke heard Lincoln mutter. She couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Okay, we’re going to watch a movie. Lexa is picking one right now. Just call when you want me to pick you up.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll call when Lincoln is sick of losing!” Lincoln mumbled something which Clarke didn’t catch. “Bye Clarke!”  
“Bye!”

 

When Clarke came back, Lexa’d already picked out a movie.  
“Which did you pick?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough.” Lexa replied with a big smirk. “I love this movie.”  
Clarke sat down on her couch while Lexa pressed play. The Disney logo appeared and the intro began.  
“This is Mulan!” Clarke exclaimed while turning to Lexa, who’d sat down next to her. “This is one of my favourite Disney movies, I haven’t watched it for way too long. Great choice!”  
Lexa smiled, pulled her feet on the couch and put her head on Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke adjusted position so both of them could lay down comfortable and put her arm around Lexa while the Huns, led by Shan Yu, attacked a village.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself...

The movie had ended. Neither Clarke nor Lexa wanted to get up so they watched the credits roll down the screen, Clarke pulled Lexa a bit closer, not wanting this to end yet. They lay like that until the music fell silent and the credits were finished.

“We should probably get up now.” Lexa stated.  
Clarke growled. “You’re right, we should probably go grocery shopping, I’m all out of food.”  
“Alright, but you might want to put on pants first.” Lexa teased.  
“Look who’s talking, you’re not wearing pants either.” Clarke laughed “But indeed, I should get dressed first. I could also use a shower, it’s a miracle you didn’t run away when you saw me this morning.”  
“Why would I do that? You look cute with your hair all messy like this.” Lexa said right before pressing a soft kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “But a shower does sound good.”  
_Does that mean what I think it means?_ “You know, it would save time if we both showered at the same time…” Clarke mentioned with a shy, but playful grin.  
“You are completely right about that.” Lexa replied with an equally playful grin.

Clarke could feel her arousal awakening while they finally got up. Before they knew it, they were in the shower together. Clarke shampooed Lexa’s hair and Lexa returned the favour, both trying as hard as they could not to give in to their needs. Lexa was the first to concede. When Clarke had finished rinsing out the shampoo, Lexa pinned her against the wall and kissed her roughly. She went down Clarke’s neck, leaving a trail of hickeys along the way.

“I’m going to need some soap.” Lexa left Clarke gasping for air while she searched the soap. _This girl is going to be the death of me._  
It didn’t took Lexa long to return, hands full of soap. She started at the top of Clarkes shoulders, spreading it out over the length of her arms without losing eye contact. After returning back to Clarke’s shoulders, Lexa let her hands slide down Clarke’s side, stopping at her hips. She put her hands on Clarke’s abdomen and went upwards, not missing an inch of skin. Lexa circled around Clarke’s breasts, teasing her until she couldn’t contain herself anymore. She soaped Clarke’s wet breasts, stimulating her nipples as she went along.

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them around, pushing Lexa against the wall. She pushed her full body against Lexa’s while kissing her deeply. She softly bit down on Lexa’s lip before leaving to get some soap herself. She spread it slowly over Lexa’s whole body, starting at her shoulders and making her way down. After soaping up Lexa’s body, Clarke pulled her in for another kiss and guided them both under the shower head, rinsing the soap away between them. Clarke let her hands slide down Lexa’s back to grab her butt, contracting a moan from Lexa. She started kissing Lexa’s neck while pushing her hand in between them and slowly starting to stimulate her clit.  
Clarke sucked down on Lexa’s pulse point while pushing a finger inside her, making Lexa moan. She really wanted see Lexa when she came, so she left her neck and looked Lexa right in the eye. Clarke pushed in another finger and used her thumb to stimulate Lexa’s clit. She started to increase velocity while she watched the girl break down in front her. Lexa let her head fall back in pleasure and Clarke could feel her walls tightening against her fingers, she used them to slowly guide Lexa down from her orgasm.

“Oh my god, Clarke” Lexa panted while trying to catch her breath. All the soap was gone by now. “Your turn.” She stated with a devilish smile.

Lexa softly kissed Clarke on the lips before following a trail down her neck, leaving nothing but soft kisses behind. She let her hands slowly glide up and down Clarke’s sides while moving her mouth painfully slow towards Clarke’s breasts. When she reached her destination, Lexa bit and teased Clarke’s nipple until Clarke couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lexa… Please.”  
“Please what, Clarke?” Lexa teased.  
“Please… Please touch me”  
“I am touching you” Lexa stated while letting her hand slide to the inside of Clarkes thigh.  
“You know what I mean” Clarke said, a bit frustrated.  
“I can’t help you until you say what you want.”  
“Please, Lexa… I want you… I want you to fuck me”

Clarke could feel Lexa smirking against her skin after getting what she wanted right before she pushed Clarke against the wall, got on her knees and positioned Clarkes leg on her shoulder. Lexa started using her tongue to stimulate Clarke’s clit while pushing her fingers inside her. With her other hand, she stabilized Clarke to keep her from slipping. She started out slow, but when Clarke softly started whispering her name she couldn’t control herself anymore. She fastened her movements and guided Clarke towards the edge. When Clarke came, she couldn’t help but scream Lexa’s name.


	11. Chapter 11

After their shower, Lexa was in need for clothes. Clarke quickly grabbed a towel to dry, got dressed and went into her room in search of clothes for Lexa. Her pants were still clean, but someone had spilled beer on her shirt and she would need some underwear. Her own bra could be worn again, but she did need some panties. Clarke went to her underwear drawer and took one of her most sexy panties, smirking at the idea of Lexa wearing it. She also grabbed her black James Dean shirt, that one would look awesome on Lexa. After getting all the cloths she needed, Clarke went back and gave them to Lexa.

“I’ll go make a grocery list while you get dressed and then we’ll go!”  
“Alright, thanks for letting me borrow your cloths…”  
“No problem!”

After Lexa walked out the shower they went to the store.  
“I just need something for lunch and dinner. Oh, and maybe some snacks! What do you want for lunch?”  
Before Lexa could answer, Clarke’s phone started ringing.  
“It’s Octavia.” Clarke declared before answering.

“Hey!”  
“Hey Clarke, we’re going out for brunch. Lincoln knows an amazing brunch restaurant nearby so we’re going there. Could you pick me up after that? I’d love to stay longer, but I have to get home someday, right?” Octavia laughed.  
“Yeah sure, what time do you want me to pick you up? Lexa and I are grocery shopping right now and we’ll eat afterwards, so somewhere after that? Let me check what Lexa thinks.”  
“Alright!”

Clarke turned to Lexa. “You heard that?”  
“Yeah, it sounds fine to me.”

Clarke spoke into the phone again. “Lexa agrees, so after lunch we’ll start driving. I think I’ll bring Lexa home first and pick you up afterwards.”  
“Sounds like a plan!”  
“Alright, see you later!”  
“Later!”  
_Ah fuck. I don’t want Lexa to go yet. But Octavia is right, we can’t stretch this day out forever._

Clarke and Lexa had settled on grilled cheese as lunch. Lexa made the sandwiches and Clarke grilled them.

After lunch it was time to go.  
“You’ve got everything?”  
“I got my cloths, I didn’t really bring much more.” Lexa laughed.

Clarke and Lexa got into the car and talked about everything and nothing the whole way.  
“Take this one right. My house is the one just behind that tree.”  
Clarke stopped at the house Lexa’d pointed at and walked with her to the door.  
“So… I guess this is goodbye.” Clarke started.  
“I guess it is.” Lexa replied before giving Clarke a sweet kiss. She broke it after only a few seconds, leaving Clarke wanting more. “I’ll call you.” Lexa promised, looking at Clarke intensely, making sure she knew she really meant it.

Lexa opened her door and stepped inside. Before she closed the door she turned to Clarke one last time. “May we meet again.”  
“I’d hope so, you’re wearing one of my favourite shirts!” Clarke laughed. She could just see Lexa smiling before she closed the door.

_Time to pick up Octavia._  
Clarke got into her car and set direction so Lincoln’s place. She couldn’t wait to tell Octavia everything about this girl and to hear everything about Lincoln. They’d have a lot to talk about on their way home.  
While Clarke drove off, she couldn’t stop thinking about the little smile Lexa showed right before closing the door.  
_May we meet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the final one! Thanks at everyone for leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate it!  
> If you want to let me know what you think, please do! I love to read what people think about stuff I wrote.


	12. Epilogue

“So what do you think?” Clarke asked Lexa.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to celebrate the one year anniversary of both ours and their meeting with Octavia and Lincoln, but I was kind of hoping to spend the night with you.”  
“We’d still have the night to ourselves. And the day afterwards we could celebrate the anniversary of our first day spend together.” Clarke smiled at the memory of that day. She had been so nervous Lexa wouldn’t call, that for her it was just a onetime thing. Luckily, Lexa called that same evening. They made plans for an actual date that weekend and things kind of took off from there. Now they lived partly at Clarke’s and partly at Lexa’s house. Since they both had to attend to classes at different places, it wouldn’t be practical for either of them to live at the other’s place.  
“That’s true. I agree, we’ll celebrate it with them first. Did you have any ideas what we could do?”  
“Probably a restaurant, we could go to that one Monty told us about. The one he took his date to, you remember? He was all cute and flushed about it.”  
“Yeah I remember, what was her name again? Something with an ‘H’?”  
“Harper. You would have remembered if you weren’t looking at me for most of the time” Clarke teased.  
“Then you should try to look less cute when you find something else cute.”  
Clarke couldn’t help smiling at that comment. Before she could think of a good response, Clarke’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Octavia, I’ll tell her you agree so we can start making plans.”  
Clarke answered, but before she could say anything, Octavia started screaming into the phone.  
“CLARKE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE ARE TOURING AGAIN WE HAVE TO GET TICKETS! YOU COULD BUY ONE FOR LEXA AND I COULD DO THE SAME FOR LINCOLN AND IT WOULD BE PERFECT ANNIVERSARY GIFTS AAAH!! I’M SO EXITED ABOUT THIS!”  
“OH MY GOD THAT’S AMAZING! I LOVE THAT IDEA!” Clarke could see Lexa wondering what they were talking about. _I have to calm down or I’ll ruin the surprise_. “When does the you-know-what start?”  
“I’m guessing Lexa is with you and you want to be as vague possible so you don’t give anything away?”  
“That is correct.”  
“Alright I’ll keep this short then, the sell starts 10 pm two days after our anniversary. That means we’ll tell them about it before the sell starts, which is unfortunate because we won’t really have something to give them. But on the upside, if they happen to have the same idea, we won’t have the tickets double.”  
“I think I can take care of that first thing.” Clarke could see Lexa getting even more curious about this phone call.  
“I was kind of hoping on that” Octavia laughed “I’ll buy something small to go with it, I think Lincoln is planning something big, he’s being all mysterious about it. I just have to think of something awesome to give him… Anyway, do you have any ideas on what we could do? I was thinking maybe a nice restaurant but I’m not sure which one.”  
“I was just talking about that with Lexa. How about the one Monty was telling us about?” Clarke suggested.  
“The one he took that girl Harper? Yeah, he sounded really enthusiastic about that restaurant, although that might have been because of his date. He is such a cutie!”  
“I know right! He looks so adorable when he talks about her, I’m glad he found someone as well. I know he’s been a bit lonely since Jasper and Maya got together. Although he would never let that show, he’s far too happy for his friend.”  
“Yeah, indeed… But that restaurant does sound like a good idea.” Octavia said, getting back on topic.  
“Alright, then it’s settled, we’ll go there! Will you make reservations while I take care of the other thing?” Clarke suggested.  
“Deal! I’ll let you know what time.”  
“Perfect!”  
Clarke and Octavia said goodbye before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Lexa asked  
“About our anniversary, Octavia will make the reservations.”  
“And what about ‘the other thing’?”  
“A surprise, you’ll find out soon enough.” Clarke winked at Lexa. _It’s going to be difficult to keep this from her… but it’ll be so much fun._

 

 

Clarke had been right about both those things. First Lexa had tried promising Clarke things so she would tell what the thing is. Out of nowhere she would suggest all kinds of things. From “If you tell me, I’ll make you breakfast” to various sexual proposals. Clarke’s reaction had been the same with every suggestion. “You already do that” which lead to Lexa changing her tactics to “Than I’ll stop doing that”. Clarke had the perfect response to that one as well. She knew Lexa liked doing all of those things so “But you like doing that” always helped her win the argument.

One time Clarke nearly gave in. She was in the shower and left the door unlocked, like she always did. She never locked it since the only person who’d go in was Lexa and Clarke didn’t mind her coming in at all. That day Lexa got in the shower with Clarke and started kissing her. It didn’t take long for the situation to escalate and before Clarke knew it, Lexa had her on the edge of an orgasm. Right on that moment Lexa stopped.  
“I’ll only continue if you tell me what that thing is.” Lexa’d threatened.  
Clarke’d begged for Lexa to continue, but she wouldn’t give in. Clarke was about to tell Lexa about the concert when she thought of a different solution. She knew how much Lexa liked it when Clarke took charge, so that was exactly what she was going to do. Clarke took charge and soon Lexa was too aroused for her plan to succeed.

 

 

Whenever Clarke was home alone, she worked on something to give Lexa and Lincoln so she and Octavia wouldn’t stand empty handed. Clarke had decided on making artworks using some pictures of last year’s concert. On the backside she wrote the name of the new tour and the date the concert would take place. After finishing it she send pictures of it to Octavia, making sure she liked it as well. It didn’t take long until she got a response.  
“Looks awesome Clarke! Great job! Our reservation is at 8 o’clock. Shall we pick you guys up? We pass your house on our way to the restaurant anyway.”  
“Thanks! And that sounds like a plan, see you then!”  
Clarke also wanted something else to go with the present. Lexa wasn’t really into stuff you could touch, she liked doing things. _She’s free next Sunday… We could spend the day at the zoo! Lexa has been saying she’d like to go there one day, that’s perfect!_  
Clarke bought two tickets online and printed them. She put them and the artworks in separate big envelopes. Making sure to mark them so she knew which envelope contained which present.

 

 

The dinner had been amazing, the food was delicious and it was nice to talk to Octavia and Lincoln again. Ever since Octavia moved in with him a few months ago, they didn’t meet as much as they used to. They still texted a lot, but it was different. Of course Clarke was happy Octavia found Lincoln and they were so happy together, but she did miss her sometimes.

After dessert it was time for gifts. Lincoln went first, he’d bought Octavia a badass looking sword.  
“I’ve caught you swinging around mine so many times, I thought you might like to have your own one.” He stated. “It is a second-hand though… I hope you don’t mind…”  
Octavia’s face gave everything away, she looked so excited with this present. She’d wanted a sword for as long as she could remember.  
“Lincoln, I love you! This is the most perfect gift ever!”  
“I was hoping you’d like it.” Lincoln said smiling, happy about Octavia’s reaction.  
“Get ready for some ass kicking” Octavia teased  
“You’re forgetting that I’ve been swinging swords for most of my life, I started fencing when I was 8 years old. I could teach you some moves though!”  
“Deal!”

Now it was Lexa’s turn to give her present. She gave it to Clarke who couldn’t wait to unwrap it. She opened it and… _oh my god_  
“Lexa you are awesome! I love you so much!”  
“I knew you liked that painting, you stared at it every time we passed that gallery. I figured it would look great on your bedroom wall.”  
“I love you so much right now, but it was way too expensive! How did you afford this?”  
“I know the painter, I helped him charge his asshole landlord once so he owed me a debt.” Lexa smiled shyly “I got a pretty nice deal on it.”  
“Lexa, I love you.” Clarke stated before giving her a quick kiss.

“Now it’s time for our gifts!” Octavia stated. First she gave Lincoln her own present, it was a Mario game they could play together. Then Clarke gave Lexa the tickets to the zoo. Both Lincoln and Lexa were happy with the presents.

“And finally, our big gift!” Clarke announced as both she and Octavia got the envelopes containing the artwork telling them about My Chemical Romance.  
Lexa and Lincoln simultaneously opened it. Before they had a chance to react to it, Octavia couldn’t keep silent anymore.  
“We don’t have the tickets yet because the sale starts tomorrow, but we are going to take you to My Chemical Romance! Just like when we met!”  
Lexa looked straight at Clarke. “So that’s what you’ve been hiding from me this whole time! This is amazing Clarke!”  
“Best anniversary present ever!” Lincoln supplemented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue was requested and I thought it was a good idea, so here it is!


End file.
